


to let our hearts ignite

by eofiyv



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Segala hal tentang Takao Kazunari; Takao-sensei; Kazu, menenggelamkannya. Entri untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Reguler)





	to let our hearts ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketbal © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Judul fanfiksi diambil dari lagu Resistance milik Muse. Standard warning applied.
> 
> Entri untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Reguler)  
> \- Words: <2k  
> \- Setting: Teacher & Student!AU  
> \- N(OTP): OTP (Takao Kazunari/Akashi Seijuurou)

Di lapangan, di kelas, di ruang guru, atau di mana saja ada telinga-telinga lain yang bisa mendengar, Seijuurou memanggilnya Takao-sensei.

Tetapi saat gimnasium telah dibersihkan serta seluruh anggota tim pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, hanya ada ia dan Takao-sensei— _dalihnya mengajak bicara soal rencana latih tanding dengan sekolah dari kota sebelah, meskipun ia sendiri tahu soal apa sebenarnya_ —yang duduk sedikit terlalu dekat, untuk pertama kalinya Seijuurou memanggil pria itu, "Kazu.".

Takao-sensei berkilau-kilau seperti bocah yang mendapatkan mainan favoritnya di hari ulang tahun; kilat di matahnya, garis-garis tawa pada wajahnya, senyumnya lebar dan membuat Seijuurou menyadari lagi bahwa; oh, ya, ia benar-benar dimabuk hormon endorpin tiap berhadapan dengan pria konyol dengan usia terpaut jauh dengannya ini—ceroboh dan lemah seperti bukan dirinya.

"Kondisikan mukamu, Kazu."

Seijuurou melemparinya dengan bola basket setelah Takao-sensei mengeluarkan suara memalukan seperti 'HUOOOOOOOO!', atau 'Kau menggemaskan sekali, Sei-chan!', lalu memutarinya seperti gasing gila, lengkap dengan pelukan beruang yang sanggup meremukkan.

Tapi Seijuurou tersenyum juga diam-diam.

(Karena kali ini, tidak ada Takao-sensei atau Akashi-kun; hanya Kazunari dan Seijuurou, dalam suatu momen yang nyata, berdua saja.)

 .

Di ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas, Seijuuro kehilangan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang yang bahkan pada ulang tahun sebelumnya tidak ia pikirkan keberadaannya.

/  _Dia seorang pria, tidak sebaya, sudah lama lolos dari lingkaran pubertas yang menggelikan, cukup memenuhi syarat untuk kausebut orang dewasa, namun belum begitu tua hingga masih senang bicara soal hal-hal masa kini yang sebetulnya juga tak ia anggap berguna—tapi tak apa karena satu, Seijuurou mengagumi sudut pandangnya yang tak biasa, bahkan akan hal-hal remeh._

_Dua, ada sesuatu dalam suaranya, atau mungkin dari caranya bercerita, humornya yang payah, atau entah hal apa yang pada intinya adalah; ia membuat Seijuurou menginginkan dia untuk terus berbicara, duduk saling bersisian, melupakan hal-hal lain semacam langit sore yang mulai menggelap._

_Tiga, Seijuurou menyukainya, sangat menyukainya_ —

Segala hal tentang Takao Kazunari; Takao-sensei; Kazu menenggelamkannya. /

Di ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas, Seijuuro memagut lapar bibir Takao-sensei, dan cara pria itu menahannya di dinding meniupkan kabut-kabut menyenangkan soal  _rasa_  dalam pikiran Seijuuro. Ada hal-hal lain yang seharusnya ia pedulikan, tapi saat itu yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah; kini usia mereka hanya tinggal berjarak sembilan tahun.

Seijuurou menghela napas—suatu saat nanti rasanya sudah di depan mata.

**end**


End file.
